


Best Of Us

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, It's not smut because I don't know how to write smut OTL, M/M, happiness, infidelity in the the second one-shot, mild depictions of sex, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: Somewhere for me to put all my SEUNGCHUCHU one-shots. Ish. Certain prompts will have a theme but won't be in chronological order. Um, if you like a one-shot a lot and would like to see a continuation, I'd be glad to work on it~#1: Their First Time#2: Hard To Be Faithful





	1. #1: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains mild depictions of sex, fluff, happiness and love. It's not smut because I don't know how to write smut OTL. This was the inevitable love scene in #DetroitAU from HAYO.

How is it suppose to feel when it’s happening for the first time? There’s a slight air of awkwardness, a touch of hesitance.

But there’s also excitement and laughter, on Phichit's part anyway. Seung-gil thinks he's too nervous to even breathe. Then again, he must have managed somehow, his heart had beat loudly in his chest, blood rushing through his body as the night went on. Phichit's laughs are not just a sound that sends shivers down Seung-gil's spine but it’s a ghost of his breath touching Seung-gil's cheek, the warmth of his skin, the soft and lingering caresses of his touch.

Phichit's eyes are a galaxy of emotions as he’s struck with the sensations. It’s like an experience of coming home, an experience he’s had a taste of, but never before with Seung-gil. He says so himself. There’s a spike of jealousy in Seung-gil when the realization comes. Phichit was Seung-gil's first but Seung-gil wasn’t Phichit's.

Someone out there had been lucky enough to see Phichit as he did. Someone out there had touched him, held him, kissed him and was privy to a whole other side of him, vulnerable, trusting, and wanting. Seung-gil had been consumed with a greed, his teeth grazing the skin of Phichit's neck, his shoulders, leaving marks that only they would be able to see and boy did it thrill him. The first time and the second time and the time that followed after that.

It felt like it was over too soon, kind of Seung-gil's fault, then it felt like it took too long that it almost hurt, definitely Phichit's fault. Someone fell off the bed, too much excitement, and the other laughed his head off (asshole). Then there was a lot of impatience, on Phichit's part, and a lot of instances needing to calm down, on Seung-gil's part. It was difficult because they both wanted different things and yet what they wanted was the same thing too. Complicated but also simple, the only way to explain what they were trying to achieve.

Then there was that one moment where all Seung-gil could only really do was lay on top of Phichit, who had his fingers in Seung-gil's hair like they have been a hundred times before. Only it was different now, had more meaning. Is this what they meant when you connected? Physical, carnal and utterly sinful. His fingers on Seung-gil's back, his thighs pressed against Seung-gil's legs. Skin, warm, firm, comforting. Touch. Touch was driving Seung-gil crazy, someone who has been starved for contact for so long.

Seung-gil can’t help but drag his chin against Phichit's collarbones, let his tongue linger against Phichit's chest, dragging it down to Phichit's stomach and further where he seemed to be wanting it the most. They don’t do everything, because they don’t have to. Because they'll have the time to explore, the time to uncover each other's secrets. But Seung-gil liked the way Phichit pulls on his hair, he loves the way Phichit breathes out his name and if Seung-gil could only describe how seeing Phichit throw his head back in surprise, as if he can’t take it, as if he needed to get away yet he still asked for more made him feel. Well. It drove him wild.

And here they were now in the kitchen making breakfast (not for… you know, but they probably could?). Phichit is staring at Seung-gil, his hair mused and his cheeks flushed with a glow, one of his legs is swinging back and forth, his chin resting on his propped hands. Seung-gil gets distracted by his leg, the bare thigh. There’s so much skin. He remembers how it clutched to his hips last night, how his own hands mapped Phichit's body with a fervor for memorization and familiarization, lingering over the dark ink on his hip, tracing the swirls and lines that connected them together.

Their tattoo.

Phichit sighs dreamily, breaking Seung-gil off from his staring. “I think you could feed me rice and I'd be good."

Seung-gil believes looked as red as the tomato he was chopping, the warmth flows from his face to his neck and down my chest, which Phichit was ogling appreciatively since he had the top half of Seung-gil's pajamas. When Seung-gil finishes breakfast and sets a plate in front of Phichit, the latter immediately wraps his arms around Seung-gil, clingy, loving, kissing him. Phichit smells like him, he didn’t have an overnight bag with him. Or maybe he did but he still chose to use Seung-gil's shampoo during his shower.

“I love you.” Phichit whispered, as if this was something sacred. As if this was something that would be taken away if they didn’t treat it like it was holy. He leans up for a kiss.

Seung-gil kisses him back, then another time, and another time. “I love you too.”

Breakfast grows cold on the counter.


	2. #2: Hard To Be Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of infidelity, angst, and forbidden love based on the song Lips of Angel by um, I forgot. OTL

Phichit doesn't think he's ever had to be more careful in his life.

It's already late into the night but that doesn't matter the least bit to him. When the phone on his side of the room lights up with a particular name, he gets out of bed to answer. It's hot, summer weather at its peak, leaving him in silk shorts and tank tops. He stays out on the balcony, the airhot and dry. It sounds horrible, sounds unbearable and yet it reminds him of good times spent in the winter of South Korea. A season that the closest he got to was a visit to snow world in Thailand. A place that he had once called home. A person who held his heart in the palm of their hand.

"Hey." He whispers the greeting into the phone, he can't be too loud. The house isn't his alone tonight.

" _Phichit_." Tan eyelids fall shut at the whispered reply, a hundred different memories rushing through Phichit's head. It sounds sweet, like waking in the morning to birds singing out the window or getting breakfast in bed, or maybe that was just him reminiscing. There's a short wait for a minute, his breathing staggered in nervousness.

Seung-gil breaks the silence first. " _I miss you._ "

The words make Phichit's knees go weak, his free hand latching onto the railings keeping him from falling into a pile down the street. There's a tremble in his voice, an itch in his throat. "I miss you too."

 _"J-Just a second."_ Seung-gil's voice catches and there's shifting, a door closing.

"Not alone, huh?"

_"No."_

A pang goes through Phichit's heart. A bundle of chaotic and intoxicated butterflies making kamikaze circles in his stomach. "Me neither."

Seung-gil is silent once more. The night stretches on. Phichit wraps his arm around himself, feeling the absence of another's warmth, another's touch. Seung-gil's. Only ever his. He's not sure he can be heard but he says it anyway. "This is dangerous."

The answer is prompt. The statement one they've said and heard a million calls before. _"I know."_

"But you still call." It's no longer a question.

 _"I do."_ I do. I do. _**IdoIdoIdo**_. There is a flare of raw anger and hatred when Phichit remembers what's about to happen. There is a wave of pain when he knows that he's sent the RSVP two weeks ago. The reminder is clear for both of them, or perhaps Seung-gil had heard his sounds of protest and disbelief. The voice flowing from the phone is just as tense, just as hurting. _"Tell me not to go through with this, Phichit."_

There are tears fighting their way down Phichit's cheeks, refusing to be hidden. He wipes them away, stubborn. "I c-can't."

Can't stop him. Can't cry over him. Not anymore.

" _Please_."

Don't beg. Please don't beg. Phichit's shuts his eyes tight. "You know why I can't."

There's a shuddering breath on the other end. Was Seung-gil crying too? _"I love you."_

"I love you too." The phone call ends with that firm assurance despite the unfulfilled and broken promise. And it's wrong. What are they doing?

The balcony door opens and it startles Phichit so badly he almost drops his phone. His heart thuds crazily in his chest, soothed by his hand that laid there with a heaviness that wasn't close to being reassuring.

"What are you doing out here?" Somboon wraps his arms around Phichit. The latter doesn't know if he can feel how he stiffens in the other's embrace.

"Just thinking..." Phichit hides his face against Somboon's neck.

It's summer in Thailand. But he has never felt so cold.


	3. #3 When In Korea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three includes very adorable bike ride

“Let’s go.” Seung-gil says it firmly, quietly. He doesn't raise his voice any more than he has to as he leads Phichit out of his apartment. Pyeong Chang was long over, they had free time now. 

Phichit plays it cool, the same way he's been trying to calm his nerves for the past three days he's spent with Seung-gil. “Go where?”

“Anywhere you want.”

 _Perfect_! Phichit mentally cries, wanting to melt just the littlest bit. He takes charge then, grabbing Seung-gil's hand and leading him down the street. “Take me to the best places in South Korea, Seung-gil! I’m reading to experience it all!”

"No." Seung-gil says.

Phichit staggers to a halt, half turning in the middle of the street to look at Seung-gil with furrowed brows. "No?" 

"I am not taking you to any tourist traps." 

“But I want pictures!” Phichit cries as he's dragged the other way. 

“I know better places.”

And better places did Seung-gil take him. Places that seemed straight out of a movie, or those dramas that his twin was so fond of. The parks are a far better experience than the rough shoving he would have had to go through had Phichit gotten his way. A couple of kids bike past them and he snaps a quick photo, grinning down at his camera. “That looks like a lot fun.”

“There’s a rental over there, I think.” Seung-gil says, pointing somewhere to their left. 

“Uh, you go on ahead.”

“You don’t want to go biking?”

The question is as innocent as the time Seung-gil asked what vegetables he'd like to remove from his bibimbob ( _none_ , Phichit liked his vegetables-  _oh?_ Seung-gil dumps anything green from his plate to Phichit's plate without a second thought) but Phichit's reaction is to flush a bright red,lips pursing together in thought. He's quiet and for a second Seung-gil is worried he should start offering something to the gods just to make sure his companion was okay. 

Phichit breaks his silence, "Don't laugh." 

Seung-gil looks back expectantly. 

“… I don’t know to ride a bike.”

 

Seung-gIl makes a thoughtful sound without realizing it, holding a finger up in the air like as if to say ' _wait a moment'_. Phichit watches as he walks up to the rentals himself before dragging a bike back to where he stood still for the past five minutes. The helmet tucked under one arm found its way on top of Phichit's black hair. 

The Thai figure skater blinks once, then again. "Um?" 

“You need this more than I do.” Seung-gil said, putting the helmet on Phichit properly and tightening the strap.  That done, Seung-gil straddled the bike and gave Phichit that expectant look again. “Well?”

“Do you..." Phichit trailed off, casting a long look over the bike. "...want me to sit?”

“That would be the best way to ride a bike, yes.” Seung-gil says, and there's a quirk to the corner of his lips. As if he was smiling, as if he was  _teasing._ No, wait. He  _was_ teasing and he  _was_ smirking.

Little shit.

Phichit's nervers were going sky high. “Won't it be harder for you to keep your balance with two people?”

“No.”

Phichit seems to wither, like a plant thirsty for water and he tries to undo the helmet's strap. "I think I'm good, Seung." 

Seung-gil catches the other man's hand in his. “Trust me?”

 _Fuck_. Phichit takes a sharp inhale.

“Yeah.” He exhales. “Yeah, okay. Of course.”

Phichit gets on the bike too, awkwardly placing his hands on Seung-gil's shoulders. “A-Are you sure about this?"

“We can stop anytime you want. It’s a bike not a motorcycle.” Said Seung-gil. "I suppose we could ride that too."

Phichit makes a slightly miffed sound. "Well aren't you multi-talented?"

Or at least that's what he would have said if Seung-gil hadn't started pedaling and an intensely shrill sound escaped Phichit's throat. The road they were on was actually the crest of a small hill and their momentum built up, the sensation akin to a roller coast ride. Phichit smacks the arm to his left. “Hey, a warning would have been nice!”

Seung-gil chuckles ( _oh wow)_  then gestured around them with one hand. Before he could say a word, Phichit smacked his arm again. “Son of a cheeseburger! Don't let go of the handles!" 

“It was just for a second.” Seung-gil paused. “Wait, are you hungry?”

“No I am not! What I am is a parent! And Tokwa, Goto, and Daing are still much too young to become orphans!”

Seung-gil might have rolled his eyes? Phichit couldn't see properly, he was too busy imagining what it would be like if his beloved hamsters would be thrown out onto the streets if he died in South Korea for trusting this man with the long lashes and the insanely gorgeous eyes.

“Take any photos yet?” Seung-gil cuts into the daydream-nightmare. 

Phichit takes much relish in being able to say, “No.”

It was the truth. He was much too busy trying not to fall off the bike. Seung-gil makes a sharp turn and Phichit's hold goes from his shoulders to his arms. They don't fall or swerve and Phichit breathes just a little easier. Seung-gil keeps the speed to something like a glide, like when there’s a wave and you’re just riding it out. It almost felt like they could be flying. Almost felt like being on the ice. 

Slowly, Phichit pulled his arms off from around Seung-gil and cautiously spread them to the side, “Oh my god.”

Then of course, someone up there seemed to hate Phichit, the bike goes over a bump in the road. The Thai skaters arms all but clamp around Seung-gil as they wrap like a vice grip around his waist, the shock of being jerked out of a smooth ride overriding the embarrassment of evolving into a koala in a millisecond. 

Seung-gil doesn’t say anything with regards to how Phichit is now practically hugging him.

Neither does Phichit.

And it continues that way, they pass by many things and many people. But the moment is theirs alone. 

When the bike ride’s over, Phichit is just the littlest bit said. 

“Wasn’t that worth it?” Seung-gil asked, his face calm but his eyes worried. He had done this asking for Phichit's trust, he had done this hoping Phichit would like it..

The other man took his helmet off. "It was fun."

Seung-gil's reaction was to stare with wide eyes. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Seung-gil looks… he looks like he might laugh or cry. Or both.

“No really, what?” Phichit pushes. 

Then a miracle happened and Seung-gil burst into peals of laughter. 

 _I… Wow…_ Phichit doesn't feel offended. In fact he's wondering what had inspired such a reaction and could he do it again? 

“W-What’s so funny?” 

Seung-gil reached a hand out to the top Phichit's head. “Helmet hair.”

“W-What?” was all Phichit could really say, his entire being shaken to the core as Seung-gil leaned in close in an attempt to flatten the tufts of hair sticking all over the place like overgrown grass. 

Phichit's hands fly up to his head and he tries to pat said hair back down.

Of course, _I think I could live with helmet hair forever as long as I got to hear Seung-gil’s laugh again._

… or maybe just once a month? He couldn't very well rock this look  _everyday_.

Still… worth it.


End file.
